


Horny

by TheMysteriousWriter



Series: Stardew Stories [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Spanking, Strip Poker, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: All the men are really horny in Stardew Valley. And gay.This is a collection of inter-connected one-shots.





	1. Alex/Sam/Sebastian: Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please just assume that all chapters take place in chronological order, unless stated otherwise. However, I think it goes without saying that multiple part chapters all take place at the same time.

Sam groaned as he threw Sebastians smaller frame onto the bed.

"Wanna ride you." He mumbled, tugging off all his own clothes, and gestured for Sebastian to do the same. He complied. It wasn't like they haven't done this before. They'd managed to sneak away from Sams mothers party, and they were here in his room. Sam shucked his boxers, letting his cock spring up, hard, thick, and rigid. Sebastian soon followed, and then they were both naked, Sebastian sitting on the bed eye level with Sams dick, and Sam standing in front of him. However, it didn't stay this way for long, and Sam straddled Sebastian, his asshole resting on the head of Sebastians manhood.

"Don't you need to... you know, ... finger yourself?" Sebastian said, a heavy blush now covering his face as Sam moved forward and moved down to sit on his stomach, leaving Sebastians length squished in between his asscheeks. 

"Nope," Sam said, reaching behind himself to push his cheeks together as he rocked back and forth to pleasure Sebastian. "I did before I came here, so I could just hop on." Sebastian moaned quietly. Sams smooth, hairless asscheeks felt really good squeezed around his cock. However, it didn't last long, as Sam swiftly rose up and onto Sebastians dick, sinking down onto it quickly, and sheathed it completely up his ass. They both moaned, and Sam quickly began to ride that fat cock. It was deceptively thick, and Sam loved the feel of it inside him. Sebastian was moaning. After their numerous meetups like this one Sam had learnt what a noisy lover he was, especially when Sam was wrapped around his dick. However, Sebastian especially loved it when he was the one getting fucked, when he was having a dick shoved up his arsehole. When Sam took his legs over his shoulder and just rammed in and out of his pale ass. But, when it was his childhood friends tight hole that was around his dick, he was more than satisfied. Sam lifted himself up so only the head of Sams dick was inside, then dropped himself down, repeating this several times. It was impossible to describe the pleasure it gave him every time Sebastians fat dick struck his prostate.

"Ahhh, fuck yes..." Sam moaned breathlessly, before rising up and off of Sebastians cock, much to his disappointment. That didn't last long, as Sam laid on the floor of Sebatians room and lifted up his legs into the air, showing off his twitching, pink asshole.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Plow me." Sebastian didn't need a second invitation. He lept up and over to Sam, took a few moments to line his dick up, and thrust into Sam' gaping ass. Sam threw his head back in a silent gasp and Sebastian assumed a break-neck pace, thrusting in and out like there was no tommorow, which, if he kept up his current speed, there wouldn't be for Sam. It didn't help that the thickness of his cock meant that he hit Sam's prostate every time.

They continued to fuck, both so caught up in their pleasure that they completely missed the knocking on the door, until the knocker had already walked in.

"Hey, dudes, your mother wants to know if..." Alex stopped talking, taking in the scene before him. Two pairs of eyes stared back at him. One pair belonged to Sam, who was currently taking a ridiculously thick cock up his ass. The other pair belonged to Sebatian, the owner of said thick cock. Sam and Sebatian were frozen in place. Both boys expected to be humiliated. They expected to be the laughing stock of the village for the rest of time. After all, Alex was the village straight jock. What they didn't expect was for Alex to quickly pull down his trousers and boxers, exposing his rapidly hardening dick to the boys, and sit down on the carpet next them and start jerking it. Both Sam and Sebastian were shocked. Not only at Alex's actions, but also at the size of that monster dick. It dwarfed both of theirs, and it could only be described as monolithic.

"Don't let me spoil the fun! Keep going!" Alex said to the pair. This shook Sebastian out of his trance, and he pulled out of Sams ass, only to roughly slam back in. Alex's hand flew up and down his dick, but it quickly wasn't enough.

Both Sam and Sebastian were to busy with each other to notice Alex rummaging around. But they sure did notice when he sat back down. And boy, did it give them a shock. Alex, the completely straight jock, was. Sitting. On. A. Fucking. Dildo. As he slowly sank it into his ass he let out several moans of pleasure. The two were lost for words, completely happy sitting together while Alex quickly slid up and down on the dildo. The head was repeatedly hitting his prostate, drawing several loud moans from him, loud enough to snap Sam and Sebastian out of their trance. Sebastian knew he had to get that ginormous dick up inside him. He pulled out of Sam with a slick 'pop', and crawled over to where Alex was bouncing up and down on the dildo, and grabbed his dick to start jacking him. Alex threw his head back in a silent moan, sliding down on the dildo 'till his asscheeks met the floor, leaving all 9" inside of him. Sebastian knelt in front of Alex, and wrapped his lips around the head of Alex's massive dick.

"Is that dildo the first thing you've ever had up your ass?" Sam asked Alex as he assumed position behind Sebastian, who was wiggling his ass in the air towards him.

"Fuck no! ... ah shit..." Alex moaned as Sebastian started to slide his mouth up and down his dick, using a combination of that and his hands to get Alex off. Sam moaned, and pushed a finger up Sebastians ass, drawing a moan out from around Alex's cock. He started to finger fuck Sebastians ass, adding a second finger just as Sebastian started to deep-throat Alex's dick, taking the whole thing down to the hilt. The three boys were wrapped up in pleasure. Alex dick was being sucked by Sebastian who was being fingerfucked by Sam, who was wanking off. Having taken three fingers up the ass, Sam decided that Sebastian was ready to take a dick, and who better to give it to him than Alex.

"He's ready. Alex, you want to do the honours?" Sam said. Before Alex could reply, Sebastian pulled off of the dick is question, and said,

"Yep, sounds good to me. How about it, Alex, you want to fuck me?" Alex didn't need to be asked twice, quickly getting up and moving to where Sam was, making sure too keep the dildo deep inside himself. He let the tip of his dick rest against Sebastians hole.

"You ready?" Alex asked politely as Sam sat back to watch, jerking his cock.

"Yes, oh god yes, never been more ready for anything in my life!" Sebastian exclaimed eagerly, pushing his ass back against that dick. Alex chuckled gently, before beginning to slide into him, gently at first, but Sebastian threw himself backwards, fully filling his own ass with dick. Sebastian let out a cry of both pain and pleasure, however that quickly turned to pleasure as Alex began to piston in and out, his long dick rubbing his prostate up the right way. Alex was pleasantly surprised. He knew his dick was massive, and no girl had ever been able to take the whole thing before. But, here was this guy, taking the whole length like a champ. He would definitely take more guys to bed in future. And, speaking of taking guys to bed...

Sam was having the time of his life sitting back jerkin' himself, watching Alex fuck Sebastian into oblivion, he really was. But, the moment he saw the black silicone nestled between Alex's cheeks, he just knew he had to do something. So, as Alex pulled off a particularly skilled thrust, drawing a loud _*Oh, fuck me...*_ from Sebastian, Sam made his move, crawling over to where Alex was indeed pounding Sebastians ass.

"Oh, I've been wondering where this went..." Sam said, feigning relief as he parted Alex's asscheeks and pressed down against the dildo between them. Alex moaned loudly as Sam pulled the dildo almost entirely out, before shoving it back in, drawing a sort of howl from Alex. Sam would be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He held the dildo where it was deep inside Alex's hot cavern, and, ignoring all the wimpers coming from this hot, masculine jock in front of him, watched as Alex's dick slid in and out of Sebastian's tight hole. He needed that dick inside himself soon. But for now, it was his turn to fuck Sebastian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what Stardew Valley gay pairing you want to see next!


	2. Alex/Sam/Sebastian: Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Alex/Sam/Sebastian!!

"Alex, step aside." Sam said. "It's my turn." Alex complied, giving one final thrust to Sebastian before pulling out of him as Sam moved to take his place.

"You ready?" Sam asked Sebastian. However Sebastian was still too high on lust to reply, so he just nodded, eyes clenched shut. And with that, Sam pushed in quickly, immediately setting a fast and brutal pace to pound Sebastians ass. He may not be as big as Alex, but boy, did he still pack a punch, hitting his prostate every single time. Sam thrust in and out, in and out, drawing wimpers and cries from Sebastian with every thrust. He could feel Sebastian helping too, clenching his ass around Sam as he pulled out. 

Alex sat back and watched Sam fuck Sebastian, bouncing up and down on the dildo he'd kept inside himself the whole time. It felt so good inside him, and it added a whole load to the sensations he got just wanking. This wasn't the first time he'd taken dick; he considered himself fully versatile, loving to both top and bottom. And besides, this dildo wasn’t anywhere near the biggest thing he'd ever had inside of him, even if it wasn't real. Still, as long as his prostate was pounded, he didn't really care.

Sam continued to fuck Sebastian. Seb's ass was as tight as ever, but this time, something was missing. Or, to be more precise, his ass was missing a certain brunette jock.

"Hey, Alex?" Sam called out.

"Yeah?" Alex replied, slightly breathless. Sam bent over Sebastian, reached behind himself, and pulled his asscheeks apart, showing off his twitching pink asshole.

"Want to get in this?"

"Hell yes!" Alex said enthusiatically, rising up and off the dildo and leaving it behind as he quickly crawled over to where Sam was fucking Sebastian, and positioned his dick up against Sam's hole.

"Are you ready?" Alex said eagerly, a soft smile adorning his face.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life!" Sam replied.

"Good..." Alex said, begining to push his cock into Sam's hole, both letting out a moan as they felt Alex's ballsack come into contact with Sam's. As soon as Alex felt this, he immediately began to fuck in and out, setting a fast pace. Sam's walls were so hot and tight, squeezing Alex's dick in just the right way. It was heavenly.

As for Sam, Alex's long, fat dick was the biggest thing he'd ever had up him. Sebastian's member couldn't even hold a candle to the godly length currently pistoning in and out of his body, and Sam was loving it. With every entry, Sams prostate was hit, and it was sending Sam into another level of pleasure. Not to mention, every time Alex thrust into his ass, he was pushed further into Sebastians waiting hole.

Speaking of Sebastian, he was having the time of his life. Sam was pounding him so good. It was times like this he remembered why he was friends with Sam. When Sam was buried 8 and a half inches deep in his ass. Unfortunately though, it had been a while since he'd last been fucked up the ass, so he didn't think he'd last much longer. And, low and behold, he swiftly felt an orgasm approaching...

Sebastian was the first to cum, spraying the white substance all over the floor in front of him. This set off a chain reaction. Feeling Sebastians walls clench around his dick was simply too much for Sam, and he came swiftly in Sebastians ass. And this, of course, sent Sam's already tight asshole clenching around the masculine jocks cock, and he too came, coating Sams insides with his thick white cum.

All three held their positions for a little while, waiting for dicks to stop twitching and holes to stop clenching. As soon as Alex was ready, he pulled out of Sam, letting a small yet steady trickle of cum begin to work its way down Sams thigh. Alex then proceeded to clamber over to Sams bed and just sit on the edge, waiting to catch his breath. And, of course, he also did it so he could rub down against the bed sheets in the hopes he could get a little stimulation on his own hole. Alex could feel a deep-seated need to be filled blossoming in his hole, but, while he had had his ass pounded quite a few times, it had been quite a while since he'd last been dicked (excluding toys of course, as the dildo in his room was a frequent visitor to his back-entrance), which was unusual in itself as he was quite versatile, not liking topping over bottoming, or the other way around. Not to say he didn’t like them of course, he loved all kinds of sex, possibly more than gridball. However, for this fine blond man currently draped over Sebastian, he wanted to get fucked.

"Hey, Sam?" Alex asked.

"Yeah?" As Sam replied, Sebastian collapsed, mind blank with fucked-out pleasure. As he fell forward he pulled himself off Sams dick, and Alex immediately saw that Sam's cock was still rock solid, thank goodness. It would be difficult to get pounded by a soft dick.

"How would you like to fuck me?"

Sam's eyes lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! Tell me what stardew valley pairing you want to see next down below!


	3. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a collection of mini-fics from every bachelors doctors visit, each one about 100-200 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shoutout to hues_horizons!!

**Elliott:**

Elliott groaned, panting a lot as he stroked his and Harvey's dick together as they laid side by side on the medical bench.

"Fuck, yes!" Though not many people knew it, Elliott was very vocal during any kind of sexual encounter, and it showed.

"Yes, fuck! Faster! Faster! Oh, fuck!"

"You are really loud, aren't you?" Harvey said with a chuckle, increasing the speed as per requested.

"Yep, fuck!" Living on his own on the beach had its advantages and disadvantages, and one of those disadvantages was being so isolated, which meant he didn't get out that much, sexually. So, when the opportunity presented itself, he lept upon it, be it ass, dick, or, usually, his right hand. 

"So, top or bottom?" Harvey asked.

Elliott smirked.

"Both."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam:**

Sam smiled in ecstasy and he lifted himself up and back down, up and back down on Harvey's dick. Riding was Sam's favourite position. He just loved the way it felt. Being in control of the speed, intensity, and pretty much every other aspect of the sex, while indulging in one of his favourite past-times: getting fucked.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam expressed as Harveys cock struck his prostate for the first time, the familiar feeling ricocheting through his body. Harvey moaned, also feeling it through his body as Sam's tight ass squeezed around his member. Every time he and Sam had sex it brought him close to cumming really fast. There was something so intrinsically sexy about having this hot young man bouncing up and down on his cock, and it turned him on to no end.

"Harvey, I can feel your dick twitching within me. Cum in me!" Sam said, punctuating that statement with a hard drop down.

"Sam, as your doctor, I must advise against that. The medical risks are quite-" 

"I DO NOT CARE!" Sam shouted, and, with that, Harvey released within him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sebastian:**

"So, doctor, what's wrong with my ass?" Sebastian asked Harvey, biting his lips as looked up through his eyelashes at him.

"Well, you seem to have a common case of emptiness-itis. I recommend routine stretching to remedy this." Both men stared at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Ok, that is literally the stupidest thing anyone has ever said to me!!" Sebastian said, forcing it out between snorts of laughter. "Just fuck me..."

"With pleasure..." Harvey moved around behind Sebastian and lined up his dick.

"Ready?"

"Never been more ready for anything!!" Sebastian replied enthusiastically, nudging his ass back a little onto Harvey's cock as if to demonstrate the fact.

"Okay then..." Harvey pushed in, stretching Sebastians ass in the best way. Sebastian was used to taking a dick, as he and Sam did it on the regular, but it was nice to mix it up once in a while. Besides, he had a natural talent for keeping his hole virgin tight. In fact, in 3... 2... 1...

"Wow, your ass is really tight. Are you a virgin?" 

Yep, there it was.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alex:**

Alex groaned, his whole body set alight as Harvey thrust in and out of him, striking his prostate with every movement. He had one leg on Harvey's shoulder, one on the bench as he lay on his side, with Harvey behind him pounding his ass.

"Aah, fuck! You're so good at this!" Alex cried out in ecstasy as his prostate was mercilessly attacked over and over again by Harvey's skilled prick. 

"C'mon doc, fuck my tight, muscled ass harder! I can take it!" Alex cried out. He really had quite a dirty mouth when he was on the receiving end of the dick, which didn't happen often. When he was, however, he relished it. And Harvey was second to none, always bringing him close really fast. And, true to form...

"Oh fuck!!! I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" Alex sprayed his seed onto the medical bench as Harvey filled up his ass. When they'd finished, Harvey pulled out of Alex and lay next to him, panting.

"You are so good with dicks! How many guy's have you fucked?" Alex asked.

Harvey smirked.

"Oh, just 5."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! What pairing do you want to see next? Let me know down below!


	4. Sam/Sebastian/Shane: Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Griselda_Howl for the idea for this chapter!!! I hope I did it justice!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, full disclosure: I have never played Poker, nor do I know how to. So pleas forgive me if I get something wrong.

The bucket tipped, sending blue cleaning fluids rushing across the floor.

"Fuck..." Sam muttered under his breath, immediately rushing to grab the mop to clean it up before Morris saw it. However, his hurry was fruitless, as Shane, his older, quieter, more mysterious co-worker beat him too the punch, already dashing in with the mop to clean it up.

"...Th-Thank..." Sam said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem." Shane said to him as be mopped, an uncharacteristic smile gracing his features.

Sam blushed.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Over the next few months, Sam and Shane really got to know each other. Sam never knew Shane was so into chickens! And all this friendliness lead to Sam eventually asking Shane to an out-of-work hangout:

"Hey, how you like to play a few games of Poker with me and Sebastian this Wednesday? It's our weekly poker night!" Sam asked Shane.

"Ummmm... sure, why not..." Shane replied, not convinced by the prospect, but willing to give it a go. He wasn't very good at poker, having barely played it. He was probably just going to make a fool of himself.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Hah, you guys are losing so bad!" Shane laughed. "Are you guys sure you played this game before?"

"Yeah!!! Of course we have. Come on, next round!" Sam said agitated. Sebastian dealt the cards out. The round was played. Shane won. "Woo-hoo! You guy's are trash!" Shane exclaimed. "No we're not, we're just..." Sam stopped. "We're just... not playing properly yet. In fact, you want to make this interesting?" Both Sebastian and Shane looked at Sam quizzically. Sam gathered his courage, and pulled of his shirt. "Strip Poker"

Sam had been planning this for a while. He and Sebastian had sex all the time, and they were no strangers to inviting someone to join them. But Sam just hoped Shane would be onboard.

"I'm down. Shane?" Sebastian said.

"Fuck yes!!" Shane replied enthusiastically.

"Ok!" Sam said, relief flooding his system. "Ok, so the rules are: every time you lose, you must take off an item of clothing of their own choice. When you run out of clothes, every time you lose you must do a dare made up by the winning person." Ok, so Sam made up that last bit, but it was the only way he could think of to get the sex started organically.

"Good. Let's play." Shane said, before dealing the cards.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

So, the game went on, and eventually all three were left in various states of undress. Sebastian had taken his T-Shirt, trousers and underwear, leaving him in socks with only his signature hoodie left to cover his dick. Sam had taken off everything except his underwear and his socks, and Shane, though he had done so well before Sam had imposed his new rules, had just taken off his underwear, leaving his rock hard cock exposed to the boys, dripping precum.

"Wow" Sam said upon seeing it. It wasn't as long as his own, but it was a little longer than Sebastians. It was however really quite thick, though, once again, not as thick as Sebastian. No one was as thick as Sebastian.

"Yep, third biggest dick in town right here boys. Now, are we gonna keep playing or what?"

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know, and you not to."

"Right, yep, lets go." Another round was played and Sam lost his socks. The next round, Seb lost his socks too. But on the next round, Shane lost.

"All right, let me think of a dare for you..." Sam thought for a moment. "Ok, I dare you too... jerk off right here, right now for 30 seconds." Shane looked shocked momentarily, before standing up, bringing his length up to eye level with Sam and Sebastian.

"Done." Shane said, before reaching down and stroking his large cock. Both boys watched on, eyes glued to Shane and his prick. Shane ran his hands up and down, up and down, paying special attention to the head, and before they knew it, 30 seconds was up.

"Right," Shane said, face flushed. "Play on." The next round began, and Shane won, with Sebastian losing.

"Noooo!" Sebastian said in mock horror. He stood up, pulling off his hoodie, revealing his fat and fully hard almost 8 inch cock to Shane for the first time. The next round was played, the results the same as the previous.

"Ok, I dare you too..." Shane had to think for a minute. "Heh, I want you to helicopter your dick for us." Sebastian stood up, and did as asked, his hard thick cock spinning anti-clockwise, Sebastian grinning the whole time. A little bit of precum spin off and landed on Sam's cheek.

"Oops, sorry Sam!" Sebastian said apologetically, finishing his helicopter.

"No worries!" Sam said, wiping the precum off his cheek, before sucking it off his finger, sending shocks down the other two cocks. "Next round, please!"

Sam lost the next round, causing him too take off his pants. Upon seeing his dick, Shane let off a low wolf-whistle.

"Nice cock Sam!"

"Thanks!" Sam replied dealing out the cards. Now all three were naked, meaning only dares from now on. The cards were dealt, the round was played, and Shane lost to Sebastian.

"Phew, ok... what shall I make you do?" Sebastian pondered. "Ahh... I know. I dare you to suck my dick for 1 whole minute!" Shane paused, before moving off his spot on the floor, crawling across to Sebastian, before swallowing the full length in one smooth move. Shane had a talented tongue, and it quickly brought Sebastian close to cumming.

"Ahh... ahh... fuck yes!" Sebastian moaned, about to cum, when Shane pulled away.

"Times up." Shane said merrily. Sebastian sighed. Time really flew. But Sebastian wasn't the only one upset, as, while Sebastian was the one receiving the blowjob, Sam was also getting an amazing view of Shane's two smooth pale asscheeks, right in front of his face. It had taken all of Sams self control not to just dive in and starting fingering and rimming Shane's fat ass, but somehow he pulled through. He doubt Shane would have objected if he had though.

The next round was played. Sam lost, his first one since he became naked. Shane won.

"I dare you to... let me finger you for 30 seconds." Sam grinned from ear to ear, before crawling over to Shane and presenting his hairless cheeks to Shane with his face and elbows on the ground.

"Okay, start the timer." Shane said as his finger rubbed against the rim of Sam's hole. Usually, he'd spend a lot more time teasing, but he didn't have long, so he forced one finger into the tight ring, pistoning in and out. 20 seconds. A second finger, stretching and scissoring. 15 seconds. A third finger, twirling and prodding Sams prostate. 10 seconds. A fourth finger, drawing endless moans and wimpering from Sam. 5 seconds. Shane leant down and licked Sam's rim. Time's up.

Next round. Cards dealt, round played. Shane lost again. Sam won.

"Ok... what do I want..." Sam pretended to think, already knowing what he wanted. "Ok, I want you too... let me fuck your ass."

The silence hung thick in the air. Sam immediately regretted daring that. He'd pushed too far, and Shane was going to leave. But then, Shane leant backwards 'till he was lying on his back, both his legs in the air, and his asshole on full display to the two boys.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Fuck my ass!" Shane demanded. Sam quickly scooted over, and layed his cock head on the rim of Shane's hole.

"Ready?" Sam said, a little nervous.

Shane looked at him sarcastically. "No. I hate everything about this. Fuck yes, of course I'm ready." Sam nodded, before pushing into Shane.

"FUCK!!" Shane roared as Sam pushed in. Sam had a pretty large member at 8.5 inches, which made him second biggest in Pelican Town after Alex, so it took him a while to push all the way in, but once he had he couldn't wait another minute. Sam was like a jackrabbit, fucking in and out of Shane's milky ass with all the speed of a bullet train.

"Fuck, Sam, can you go any faster?" Shane said sarcastically, somehow managing to suppress all the moans and groans to get that sentence out.

"Surprised you still have room for remarks like that while I'm wrecking your ass like this." Sam said as he slammed in and out. Try as he did, Shane was unable to retort, as he was to busy trying to hold back all of the quiet wimpers and 'Ah fuck's.'

Sam pounded into Shane with all the energy he could gather, which was quite a lot given his youthful age.

Sebastian suddenly spoke up. "Hey Sam, can I hop on that train?"

"Fuck yeah" Sam muttered, yet still enthusiastically, a response, and bent over onto Shane, presenting his pretty pink ass to Sebastian. Sebastian practically flew over to Sam, quickly positioned his dick up to Sam, and thrust in. Hard, fast, and rough. He knew how Sam liked it.

Shane was having the time of his life, having this blond guy wreck his asshole, rubbing and stimulating his prostate with every thrust. Sam's dick was pretty big, at least 8 inches but probably more, and it was tearing up his ass, not that he had any complaints. This was one of the best fucks he'd had in a long while. Meanwhile, on the other end of that dick, Sam was having fun, thrusting his hips forwards to drive his dick into Shane's ass, then pulling back to further impale himself on Sebastians member. It was heaven. You know, if you like dick.

Sam knew that with the double pleasure of his dick in Shanes ass and Sebastians dick in his own he wouldn't be able to last much longer, and he was soon proven right, spilling inside Shane's ass, filling it with his milky white cum. Sebastian was next, the contractions in Sam's ass proving to be too much, and he cummed into him. And finally Shane, who, having had his ass filled with cum and hearing Sam receive the same, was ready, and he released onto the wooden floor of Sebastians room.

All three lay where they were when they'd finished cumming, with said product leaking out around the dicks that was lodged into two of their asses. 

"So... I'm guessing weekly poker night is now weekly strip poker night?" Shane proposed. 

"Definitely!" Sam said with a smile.

"Cool, cool... and am I invited to join you on those nights?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Well, that depends..." Sam replied.

"On what?"

Sam rolled his hips against Shanes ass, causing his half hard dick to give a shallow thrust.

"You up for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so tell me what pairing you want to see next!


	5. Sam/Shane: Revenge Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Sam are fed up with Morris, so they have a little sex in his office as revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to the anon 'Nikkie' for giveing me this idea! I hope I made it good enough! Seriously though, I could not do this without everyone who's read this, left a kudos, and especially those that have commented!! Thanks so much guys!!!
> 
> Also, apologies to 'Glacrwlf' as pt. 3 was not, in fact, the next chapter. It will be the next one though, I promise!!

"Sam!" What do you think you're doing!" Morris yelling, striding across the floor, posture perfect, ready to admonish Sam.

"Umm... nothing?" Sam said as he slid to a stop, still smirking.

"Stop sliding around on the floor! Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

Sam swallowed his pride. "Yes, sir."

Morris smiled. "Good. Get back to work then."

Sam complied, grumbling all the way.

"Don't worry, he's been a dick all day," Shane, Sam's older co-worker, said to him. "Earlier he yelled at me for shelving items wrong. Apparently Tomatoes aren't vegetables? Crazy..." Shane shook his head solemnly, while Sam just stood their confused. Tomatoes not being vegetables? Well, what are they then, fruit? Ridiculous...

Shane cleared his throat. "Anyway, I know a fun way we can get back at him, if your interested?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam grinned. "Tell me more..."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Both Sam and Shane stumbled into Morris's office, both kissing each other wildly. Shane broke it off, turning around around to shut and lock the door, before pulling down his trousers slightly, so only his ass and dick were exposed.

"We don't have much time, so hurry up and fuck me!" Shane said, leaning on the door frame so his torso was about horizontal.

"Wow..." Sam said, taking a few moments to appreciate the two thick pale cheeks being offered up to him, before snapping out of it, and pulling down his trousers and pants just enough that his dick could spring free.

"Don't you need to be... well, umm... loosened up?" Sam asked nervously, placing the tip of his member against Shane's asshole.

"Nope. I get fucked regularly enough that my ass just stays loose. So hurry! It won't be much time before Morris comes back!"

"Right, right." Sam said, before thrusting in fully in one slick move, feeling his balls slap against Shanes. He immediately set a breakneck pace.

"Oh, fuck!" Shane said, his head hanging down between his arms. He had the perfect view from where he was, able to see Sams dick piston in and out of his own ass, watching Sams ballsack swing forward to smack his own balls, before swinging backward to hit the rough cloth of Sams trousers. In front of that though he could see his own fat cock, flailing wildly as the power of Sams thrusts sent ripples through his entire lower body.

Meanwhile, Sam was thinking about how Shane managed to keep his ass so tight. It must have been magic.

"Sam, are you about to cum? I'm so close, and we need to be as quick as possible." Shane said inquisitively, somehow managing to suppress his moans and groans for a minute to force that out.

"Fuck! Yep, yep!" Sam said, punctuating that statement with a hard thrust, and with that, he came, filling Shanes ass.

"What are you doing? Cum on the door!" Shane said, moving forward, pulling Sam out of his ass and quickly moving to the side, as Sam spurted onto the office walls, floors, and the door.

"Fuck!" Shane said as he moved over to the desk, quickly jacking his cock. It wasn't long before he came all over Morris's desk, making sure to aim his dick, covering most of the desk with the thick globs.

"Right, we're done! Now, lets get out!" Shane said, tucking his dick back into his pants before grabbing Sams and tucking him back into his underwear. They both left the office, leaving their sticky mess behind.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

_Epilogue:_

Sam mopped the floor, glancing across at Shane at they both watched Morris walk across the linoleum floor into his office, eagerly anticipating his reaction. The door shut. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Had they not made it obvious enough? Was Morris secretly turned on by that sort of thing? Was Morris actually-

"Sam! Shane! My office, right now!"

So worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot be the only one that thinks Sam just slides around the Joja Mart floors all day! Let me know in the comments! And, while your down there, let me know what pairing, situation, or just general idea you want to see next!


	6. Alex/Sam/Sebastian: Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Alex/Sam/Sebastian:
> 
>    
>  _"Hey, Sam?" Alex asked._
> 
> _"Yeah?" As Sam replied, Sebastian collapsed, mind blank with fucked-out pleasure. As he fell forward he pulled himself off Sams dick, and Alex immediately saw that Sam's cock was still rock solid, thank goodness. It would be difficult to get pounded by a soft dick._
> 
> _"How would you like to fuck me?"_
> 
> _Sam's eyes lit up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOY TO THE WORLD!!! THE FINALE IS HERE!!! Just kidding. It is for you future people, but for past me it's still a few weeks ahead when I'm writing this. So when you're done reading, say hi to future me in the comments!

Sams eyes lit up.

"Wait, what? Are you serious? Yeah, I'd like too um... you know." Sam barely got out, trying to act cool and relaxed on the outside while getting massively excited on the inside.

"Of course I'm serious! Now get over here!" Alex said, a constant smile on his face. Sam practically flew over, at Alex's side in an instant.

"So, um... what do you want me to do?" Sam asked, a little overwhelmed. Alex chuckled at this. Sam looked like a confused puppy. It was clear that, even though Alex would be the one getting fucked, he would still be in control.

"Umm... I don't know... maybe you could rim me a little? You know, before we move onto the main event." Alex proposed. Sam nodded, eager to please.

"Ok then! You'll need to bend over though." Sam pointed out.

"Not a problem." Alex said, as he moved round and knelt over the bed so his knees to his feet were on the ground and his chest and head were lying on the bed, with his ass neatly pushed out and presented.

"Right, on it." Sam said after this movement was completed, and he moved round, behind Alex, and pulled the two strong muscular cheeks presented to him apart to study the jocks hole for a moment. He was a little surprised at the amount of hair in his ass crack as his cheeks and the rest of his body (minus his dick) was completely clean shaven, however Alex had told him at some point when they'd just seen each other around they village that he just shaved his chest, arms and legs. Alex didn't grow hair that fast, that was evident, and what was there was thin.

"Are you gonna do anything dude? Hurry up!" Alex said jokingly, wiggling his ass around a little in the air.

"Right, yep. Sorry." Sam apologized, before leaning in and spitting on Alex's hole. He reached out with his hand and rubbed it around a little, before leaning in again and licking Alex's rim. It tasted all sweaty, just like the majority of Alex's body, and Sam found he quite liked the taste. Hoping to taste it again, he moved forward and pressed his entire face in between these two glorious firm cheeks and drove his tongue in, twirling and swirling around Alex's insides.

"Oh fuck Sam, fuck!" Alex whisper-yelled, half taken by surprise at Sams advance, half suddenly painfully aware of Jodi's party still going on just outsides Sams room. It was a miracle no one had already heard them. However, if someone did, they'd get little to no warning as someone walked in and saw Sebastian, naked and half passed out on the floor, and Alex, having his ass prepared by Sam.

Sam made a thrusting like motion with his head, moving in and out, in and out of Alex's well used hole. To be honest, Alex was already relatively loose from the dildo he'd fucked himself on earlier (though he was still really tight), and he wouldn't take much preparing. However, Sam wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could. He could already tell Alex's ass was probably going to be the best sexual experience of his life, and he was ready for it. To be honest, Sam just found it incredibly hot that, in a few minutes, this incredibly hot, fit and downright hunky man would be having the living daylights fucked out of him.

As for Alex, the sensations of Sam rimming him was incredible. Unfortunately, Sams tongue wan't long enough to reach his prostate, but he more than made up for it as he reached around to start wanking Alex's length. Alex revelled in the added sensation, before he realized how close he was to cumming.

"Shit shit shit fuck fuck stop stop stop!" Alex rushed out in one long barely coherent string. Sam immediately retracted his hand and pulled away from Alex's ass.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, watching as Alex panted on the bed.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to come without you inside me. Give me a few moment to come down off the edge, and then you can plow my ass to your hearts content, okay?" Alex said, smiling at Sam.

"Okay." Sam said, a little bummed he'd have to wait even longer, but he was sure it'd be worth it. While he did wait, he watched Sebastian, who appeared to have fallen asleep on the floor. His dick was still half hard, and his stomach was covered in cum. Plus, Sam coule see a steady stream of cum dripping out of Sebastian's ass, forming a little puddle underneath him. Great, now he'd have to clean that up.

He became lost in thought, so much so that Alex had to get his attention from his position on the bed by reaching over and giving his dick two sharp strokes. Sam turned to him.

"Okay dude, I'm ready. Come here and bang me!" Alex demanded, a cheeky smile on his face. Sam leapt to attention, placing his dick in between Alexs two sculpted cheeks and pressed them together, rocking back and forth to pleasure himself. It was like wanking, but a hundred thousand times better.

"Dude, what are you doing? Pound my tight ass into the mattress!" Alex said quite impatiently, and Sam immediately positioned his hard dick on Alex's hole. He paused for a moment, thinking about what he was doing. He was about to fuck Alex. And he was going to do it rough. And on that note, he pushed into Alexs waiting hole.

It was better than he ever could have imagined. The first thing he noticed was that Alexs insides were really, really warm, like several hot water bottles. It felt so good on his dick. Alex was one of, if not the tightest person he'd ever fucked, and Alex clearly knew what he was doing, squeezing and clenching his ass around Sam, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Finally he noticed that, when Alex was being fucked, he had a really dirty mouth.

"Ah, fuck me, fuck! Yes, you feel so good." Alex moaned out, barely able to keep his volume at a level where they wouldn't be heard. Sam was really good, now bottoming out in Alex, before pausing to let Alex adjust. Sam had one of the biggest dicks in Pelican Town at just over 8 and a half inches, and as such it was one of the largest dicks Alex had ever had inside him, and he'd had quite a few dicks inside him. However, none could compare to Sam and his dick, just tearing up his insides. Though it was actually a bit shorter than his own cock, it was still overkill to attack his prostate. This thing would have to happen more often.

Alex turned round after a moment of Sams waiting, and just said "fuck me hard." And that was enough said. Sam immediately pulled away so only the head of his dick was inside of Alex, before plunging back in, drawing a sort of howl from Alex. It was a really hot sound, and Sam immediately started going at a breakneck pace, fucking Alex with all the strength he could muster. It wasn't enough to satiate the jock though.

"C'mon Sam! Harder! Faster! Look at me, I'm not going to break! Pound my ass so hard I'll have to limp out!" Sam complied as best he could, trying to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusts, and this seemed to please Alex, as he let out a low moan at the feeling. Fuck. Every sound Alex made was just so sexy, and Alex could probably feel Sams cock twitch within him every time Alex did.

"Fuck, dude, fuck fuck fuck!" Alex said, so far gone with pleasure as Sam managed to maneuver a direct hit on Alexs prostate, drawing a low moan out of Alex.

"You like my tight ass huh? Do I feel good wrapped around you? Is my fit, muscular asshole feelin' good? 'Cause you sure feel amazing fuckin' the shit outta me. Your dick is so long and feels so good inside me, plowing my ass for all it's worth." Alex said as Sam fucked him. Sam blushed, somehow managing to be both slightly embarrassed by Alex's dirty mouth, and yet still hugely turned on.

"Pull out." Alex suddenly said. Sam, confused, did as he asked, but asked why. Instead of answering, Alex just told Sam to lie down on the bed face up. Once again, though Sam did it, he asked why again, but got no response. However, he soon realized why as Alex straddled him facing toward the door, reached behind himself to grip Sams dick, and sunk down onto it, quickly beginning to ride it. Sam groaned. Though he didn't think it was possible, the pleasure had increased tenfold. However, they were now in prime viewing position. If anyone were to walk in now, they'd get a direct view of Alex, naked and facing them with his hard 10 inches practically being showcased to them, bouncing up and down down the rather obvious dick in his ass, though they wouldn't be able to see Sam. Neither of them cared particularly though, as the sensations they both got from this far outweighed the possible negatives.

Alex lifted himself up until only the head of Sams prick was in him, before throwing himself back down, repeating this over and over again. It was electric, from the position Alex was in his prostate was hit on every drop. Unfortunately, this meant he wouldn't be able to keep going much longer, as having his prostate mercilessly attacked was sure to make any man cum quickly, and Alex was no exception.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck..." Alex yelled as he came, his cock splattering all over the bed and floor. Sam quickly followed Alex's example, filling up Alexs ass with his sticky hot cum.

The two rolled over to the side and lay on the bed together, just trying to catch their breath for a minute. unsurprisingly, Alex recovered first, and spoke up.

"Umm... Sam? Please could you now remove your dick?" Alex asked.

"Oh. Sorry!" Sam said as he pulled backward, reversing out of Alex. As soon as his now flaccid dick was out and away, Sam pulled Alex's asscheeks apart and just watched his cum trickle out of Alexs worked over hole.

Alex spun round so he was face to face with Sam before the two kissed. It was both of their first times kissing another guy, and it was so simple, yet powerful as they just laid there together, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea, pairing, or just general situation you want too see, even if not between bachelors? Let me know down below!


	7. A Little Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into each bachelors masturbation habits, very much in the same style of chapter 3: 'Doctor's Orders', only longer!

**Elliott:**

Elliott fell onto his bed, already naked, and crawled over to the headboard, resting his back against it, his legs splayed and his dick standing hard between them. His hands were behind his head, but he quickly moved them, sliding them around his head and down his pecs to start playing with his nipples a little. Elliott loved it when sex was slow and sensual, and his masturbation was no different.

He started twist his fingers round his nipples, slow and gentle, just taking time to appreciate his body, before slipping his hands down and rubbing them across and around his abs. Not many people knew this, but Elliott was actually strangely muscley under his coat, but he still had zero athletic ability.

His hands began their final trek downwards and they came to a stop around his member. He held it for a minute, appreciating the pleasing weight in his hand, feeling the heat against his skin. Then he tugged upwards. Then again. Then again, always slow, yet hard and strong. The force he applied, squeezing his cock as he moved downwards and upwards was unimaginable, and it made for a great experience.

While one hand pleasured his length, the other was back up top, squeezing and pulling his nipples. The dual sensations felt great for Elliott, and he kept going, repeating the same motions over and over again. Elliott was oddly quiet when masturbating, which was unfortunate given that he lived on the beach away from everyone else, meaning he could have been as loud as he liked. A lot of the towns residents would have killed to be in his position, especially Sam, who was constantly running the risk of his father walking in on him. Not Jodi, she would know to stay well away, but Kent didn't know how to recognize the tell-tale signs, as he hadn't lived with Sam for as long.

Anyway, Elliott was close to cumming. His orgasms were always so intense, after probably days of edging himself, and after a certain number of sessions, he couldn't (and most likely wouldn't) stop himself. Spurt after spurt of cum erupted from Elliotts length, coating his hands, chest and his face with cum. Intense they were indeed. Elliott found it really hot to have his face covered in his own cum, and he reached out with his tongue to lick a little off his cheek. And then, just like that, he feel asleep, perfectly content. He was still covered his own cum and his hand was still loosely wrapped around his half-hard cock. Let's just hope no one comes in.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Harvey:**

Harvey relaxed back onto his medical bench, his legs in the air as he moved the thick thermometer further into his ass. Harvey loved experimenting sexually, but this thermometer was far from an experiment. He'd used it many times before, mainly on himself, but sometimes, when one of the bachelors came in for a routine check-up, when it came to the rectal exam he discovered he'd 'accidentally' lost his other, thinner thermometers, and this thick one was the only one he could find. He loved all of their whispers and moans as they tried to will their hard-ons away (Alex was always particularly vocal during the jocks entire rectal exam), not knowing that was exactly what Harvey wanted.

The thermometer was nice, but it could only bring Harvey so much pleasure, and the bachelors, well, after the 'routine checkups' just became 'routine fuck sessions', he didn't have much of a need for it anymore. So, instead, he just got out the big guns.

Harvey had always had it in his office, only recently beginning to think of it in a sexual manner. However, here he was, lying on his medical bench as he eased the erect cock head of his fully accurate and surprisingly complete model of the human male genetailia and ass area into his hole, thrusting it in and out. This baby had it all: a thick 7 inch cock, and a surprisingly fuckable hole round the back.

All of the bachelors had loved it when he'd got it out for them at their 'checkups', and Sebastian seemed to especially love it, immediately taking it up his ass. All six of them had tried both sides, some preferring the dick, some preferring the ass. It sure kept Harvey's individual sex lives with each of them alive and well with the third member joining them. It worked out nicely, Harvey occupying the bachelor in questions ass while the model received their dick, or the model and Harvey swapped places. All of them enjoyed it immensely, but Harvey's favourite piece of equipment was hardly used. When he got it out though, the bachelor would be limping home.

The medical bench housed a pair of stirrups used when someone broke their leg. Harvey actually respected what this equipment was used for, only getting it out when someone actually broke their leg. However, Harvey would not be a good doctor if he didn't try to cheer his patients up, and, when one of the bachelors was in the stirrups, both Harvey and the bachelor in question always agreed that the best way to take their mind off things would be to just plow their ass into the bed. It was always so neatly presented with the occupants legs out of the way, it would be a shame not to. Alex, with his sporty life style, was the most frequent leg breaker, and as such his ass needed a good fucking in the stirrups the most often. After all, who was Harvey to say no when Alex's muscular, tanned ass was right there, already bare and being offered up to him, ready to be fucked. But he loved fucking someone who was in the stirrups, be it Sam, Sebastian, Alex, Shane, or Elliott.

Harvey was already close, the memories of many afternoons plowing someone and their ass riling him up. And, just like that, he came, gushing all over his stomach.

Harvey was a good doctor. His patients always agreed.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Sebastian:**

Sebastian lay on the floor of his room, stripped of his clothing, with one hand gripping and wanking his cock with the other hand two fingers deep in his ass. He was on his back staring up at the ceiling and both his legs were hoisted up into the air so his hand could get the best possible access to his hole. As he masturbated he imagined the bachelors of Pelican town in his head, providing the fuel for his erection.

First, he imagined Shane, cutie that he was, sitting in his own bedroom gripping his dick and jerking off. Imaginary Shane came, before the image transformed and suddenly Shane was in front of him. Sebastian imagined pretend Shane bending down over him and taking his cock into his mouth. Sebastian groaned, jacking off even harder as he imagined it was Shane using his mouth to pleasure him. In his head, Shane bobbed his head up and down, rubbing his tongue around Sebastians exposed head, before taking his cock back into the depths of his throat, deep throating him. Then, suddenly, dream Shane pulled off of Sebastian and moved behind him, replacing Sebastians fingers with his cock. As imaginary Shane began to push in, Sebastian groaned, his fingers pushing against his prostate. He shut his eyes for a moment, and just like that, the image transformed.

Now it was the sexy village hunk Alex entering Sebastian's ass, pushing inside with his giant dick. As dream Alex bottomed out, Sebastian added a third finger to his ass, swirling them around his walls. Alex began thrusting in and out, and Sebastian did his best to mimic what the jocks cock felt like with his fingers, but it wasn't anything close to the actual thing. Luckily he got the actual thing on a regular basis, but his fingers would have to make do for now. As imaginary Alex sped up, his hand also sped up. As Alex slowed down, focusing more on power over speed, so did his fingers, poking and rubbing at his prostate constantly. However, pretend Alex stopped thrusting into Sebastian and instead pulled out, before clambering up and around Sebastians legs to come to squat over Sebastian, shooting his signature cheeky grin at Sebastian as he lowered his ass onto his dick. His hand was simulating the feeling of the hot, masculine jocks tight hole as Alex began to ride Sebastian, and he threw his head back in pleasure, eyes shutting. It was at that point that the image shifted for a third time.

When he reopened his eyes, he saw it was now Sam, his closest friend that was now fucking himself on Sebastians cock in the place of Alex. Sam felt so tight as he rode Sebastian, and Sam knew how he liked it, squeezing and clenching his ass as he pulled himself up, before loosening for the drop back down. His hand had fallen out of his ass when pretend Alex had pulled out, so it was only the pleasure coming from his dick affecting him now, the power of his imagination increasing it tenfold as he imagined Sam moving up and down on Sebastians length. All three of his imaginary companions had been completely silent so far, but he hadn't been, moaning and groaning constantly, and Sams tight imaginary channel had gotten the biggest response from him so far. Luckily he was in the basement so no one would hear him, so he could afford to be vocal.

All of his imaginary fuckbuddies had given him immense pleasure tonight, and he felt so lucky he got to shack up so often with the trio of hotties in real life. He noticed that Sam was gone, and for good reason. He was about to cum

"Ahhh, fuck!" Seb moaned, before squirting his sticky, milky white cum all over his chest. Such an intense night of imaginary fucking always led to an intense real orgasm, and Sebastian was riding the wave, continuously jerking off throughout his climax. As soon as it had finished, he collapsed back down onto the floor. Man. He had to call Sam tomorrow and tell him to get his fat ass over here. He needed to re-enact some stuff.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Shane:**

Shane groaned, pulling down his trousers and underwear just enough that his cock could spring free, bobbing around a little in the cool air of the summer's eve. Shane had a thing for sexual stuff outdoors, and it gave him so much pleasure when he got a date with his right hand in the open air. Masturbation of any kind didn't happen often at all for Shane, he was always busy at JojaMart and the Saloon, so when he got this opportunity, he leapt at it. At the moment, he was up by the bus stop, his ass flat against the grass and his back against a tree across the road. There was no danger of anyone discovering him here: the only person who ever used the pathway was that farmer boy, and it was about 8pm, so he'd be long back in his house.

Shane's personal jack off style was hard and fast, and he grasped his dick with one of his large hands, quickly stroking it with sharp thrusts into his hand, stimulating the head especially. He squeezed periodically, practically milking his dick as his hand gripped tightly, moving up and down, up and down. Shane watched the way his foreskin rolled over his dick as he tugged downwards, and then moved back up and over the head to cover it as his hand moved back up. The sensations that motion provided were heavenly, and it was why Shane loved it when Sebastian ran his tongue around the head of his dick, underneath the foreskin when he was blowing him.

While one hand jerked him off, the other moved round behind his dick to play with his balls, rolling each one between his finger and his thumb. He continued this for a while, occasionally reaching out with his pinkie finger to rub and tease the soft, sensitive skin, before his hand moved further back and around, his index finger coming to rest on his asshole, gently rubbing at it before pushing in.

Shane moaned, fully appreciating the double pleasure of both prostate and dick stimulation, but still needing a little more. He added a second finger to his ass, twisting and swirling them around to make sure every part of his tight channel was stimulated.

Shane always had a low threshold when he was outside, and it was evident here, as Shane could feel his orgasm approaching, and he squirted his cum onto the grass in front of him. When his dick was soft and cum had stopped gushing from it, he laid back onto the grass, relaxing for a moment in the cool summers eves. 

Shane didn't know for how long he lay there, seconds, maybe minutes, hours even, but suddenly, he heard a twig snap on the other side of the bus. He hurriedly gathered his clothes, and set off, not bothering to see who had watched him. He just hoped they'd enjoyed themselves.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Sam:**

Sam arrived home, slightly tired after his shift at JojaMart. It was about 6, which meant, that as soon as he got into his room, he quickly ripped off all of his clothing (without actually ripping any of it) and immediately grasped his already rock hard cock, giving it two quick short strokes to make sure it really was as solid as could be. Then he just started wanking, standing right there in the middle of his room. Sam was really horny, pretty much all of the time, so he masturbated often, aiming for as much pleasure in as little time as possible.

That being said, although speed was his forte, he had to stay quiet. His room had no lock, and, although Jodi could recognise the tell-tale signs of him jerking off, and Vincent just straight up never came into his room, Kent was a wildcard. He hadn't lived with them long enough to recognise when Sam had a date with his right hand, and he came into Sams room frequently, whether to drop off laundry, to tell Sam about something, or just to talk and get to know each other a little better. Unfortunately though, because of this Kent got to know Sam a little too well, and he'd walked in on Sam exactly four times. The first time, Sam had just been jacking off on his bed. Kent had gone bright red and spluttered some excuse as Sam froze, staring at Kent with the same red face. Kent did an immediate U-turn and left.

The second time Kent walked in it had been far worse, as Sam had been in the middle of a threesome with his two favourite fuckbuddies: Sebastian and Alex. They'd been lying sideways on the floor with Sam in-between the two, fucking Sebastian while Alex fucked him. In Kent's defence, that time he had knocked, but the trio had been to engrossed to hear it, as his knocking was the exact moment Alex had cum inside of Sam. Kent had walked in and had immediately frozen in shock, not because of Sam having sex with another dude, Sam had come out as gay years ago, but because, well, what would you do if you came in and saw your son fucking two other dudes? What had made things worse though was Alex had immediately scrambled to get up and explain themselves to Kent, therefore pulling his hard dick out of Sam and exposing it to Kent, with it still covered in his own cum from his recent orgasm inside of Sam. Kent had just stared at Alex's dick for a moment, looking a little surprised at its size (Alex was a massive 10 inches) before turning away and leaving. Both Alex and Sebastian had sworn later that they'd seen a definite bulge in Kents trousers, the outline of Kent's hard cock, saying he'd been turned on by Alex's cum covered junk, but Sam hadn't seen anything.

The third time Kent had interrupted Sam wasn't as bad as the previous, but it was still a trainwreck. Sam and Sebastian had been on Sams bed, and Sam had been bouncing up and down on Sebastian, riding his dick. Both of them had been facing the door, so they were able to stop as soon as Kent walked in. As per usual, Kent froze, first looking at Sams face, before they dropped to Sebastian's, then moving on to look at Sams rock hard dick still lightly bobbing, then looking at where Sebastians dick met Sams ass, before going back up to Sams face. He shook his head, and then left, not a word said.

The fourth and most recent time Kent had walked in on Sam had been by far the worst, and yet the best at the same time. It had just been Sam and Shane alone on his bedroom floor, Sam drilling Shane's asshole from behind, doggy-style. They were both facing the door, so when Kent walked in, they both saw him immediately, of course stopping. Kent had stopped too, yet another blush adorning his face. Sam froze inside of Shane, staring at Kent, who was staring right back. Nothing happened for a moment, until Shane, little devil that he was, leant forward, before throwing himself backwards, and steadily began to fuck himself on Sams dick, his eyes never once leaving Kent's. Kent blushed, but didn't leave, his eyes flicking back and forth between Shanes face, contorting in pleasure as he moaned and groaned, his dick, which was swinging around wildly beneath him flicking precum everywhere, and where Shane's asshole met Sams dick as Shane fucked himself under the watch of Kent. Both of them could see it, clear as day: the outline of Kents hard dick pressing against his trousers. As soon as Kent realized that the boys had seen it, he blushed harder, and left, leaving Shane cumming all over the floor.

Sam came, squirting his cum over the floor as he relived the memory of fucking Shane while his dad watched. It was kinda weird at the time, but in the weeks since he'd warmed up to idea, and if Kent walked in again he wouldn't be opposed to inviting him to join him. Sam kept rubbing his dick lightly as he came, teasing his balls slightly. As soon as he finished cumming, he went and grabbed a rag, cleaning his essence of the floor. He was both metaphorically and literally fucked. He doubted Kent would complain.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Alex:**

Alex groaned as he set down the weights. That was it, 200 reps. His workout was finished for the day. He was alone, of course. The only person who ever used the spa other than him was Linus, and he never ventured further than the lobby. That's why Alex knew it was always safe for him to work out in the buff, no clothes to cover him up. Of course, when in his own home, he didn't, as there was not a lock on his door and he didn't want to scar Evelyn. He was naked in the spa partially because he found clothing, even underwear, restricted his movement too much. That's why Alex always wore a jockstrap instead of underwear. Additionally, he had his green basketball shorts for working out at home in, and for when he exercised in public, but he always wore nothing underneath them. Besides, if Alex had it his way, he would just be naked all of the time. He had no shame about him body. But the main reason he worked out in the nude was because every time he worked out he got a boner, and trying to fit a 10 inch erection into his boxers and especially his jockstrap was impossible. Trust him, he knew.

Anyway, that's why he kept sex supplies in his locker, ready for his mandatory wanking session after every workout, no matter the place. He went over to his locker and grabbed the items in there: some lube and his second favourite dildo. He kept his favourite in his room. This one was still plenty good though, it was black, and, though it wasn’t as big as his own dick, it was still pretty big at a solid 8 inches.

Alex couldn't be bothered to go all the way back to the weights room, so he just set the dildo down on the first bench opposite the stalls and drizzled some lube over it. Then, turning around, he immediately began to sink his hole down onto it. As soon as he felt his pale, hairless asscheeks come into contact with the bench, he rose back up, slowly but steadily beginning to ride up and down on the dildo. It turned Alex on to no end knowing that, even though nobody would, anyone could just come in right now and see him acting like a complete and total slut as he fucked himself on the prosthetic cock lodged up his ass. Heck, he was so far gone right now he’d probably ask them to join him.

He lifted himself up, then dropped back down, repeating this motion over and over again, until he was moaning like crazy. Alex was fully aware of how vocal he was when his ass was being dicked, and he was glad that the spa was so isolated, meaning that no one would be able to hear him. Well, Linus in the lobby could probably hear his constant moans, groans, and gentle _'oh, fuck my ass...'_ s. Oh well, Alex actually felt kinda proud that he would be the one to give that helpless hobo something to beat off to. In a way, his jerk off sessions were actually charity work.

Alex knew from his time on his gridball team in high school and college that prostate stimulation was no joke. And, if he started wanking his dick with his hand, then _oh fuck...._

Alex soon finished, cumming all over his hand, abs, and his pecs. A little even landed on his chin, which he promptly wiped it up and then sucked it off his finger. It was weird, he actually quite liked the taste of his own cum. As his seed left his cock, he stopped riding the dildo and slowly slid down on it until the full 8 inches was up him. He soon stopped orgasming, and he sat there on the dildo for a few minutes thinking about stuff. He soon got up, and did his clean up ritual: pull dildo out of ass, put both it and lube back in locker, clean self off in shower, jerk off in shower, clean self again in shower, get dressed, leave. And he’d repeat all of this tomorrow. The life of a jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when I first started writing this fic, I wrote a few paragraphs for an idea which I eventually just scrapped. However, I just want to know: how many people would have been interested in a chapter where Alex had sex with his dog?


	8. Alex/Shane: Woodland Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds Shane a little down in the dumps, and he wants to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give a massive shout out to... myself, actually, because I came up with this idea. Hooray for me!

Shane groaned, walking through the forest on the opposite side of the lake to the ranch. He was extremely hung over, and his head felt like it was simultaneously both imploding and exploding. Every bird chirping, every dry twig snapping, and every rustle in the bushes around him sent a spike ricocheting around his head. That was why he was out so early by the lake; he found that, when he splashed it on his face, the cold water really helped clear his head. It must be magic or something it was so effective.

He leant over the lake, dousing his face with the water. As if a spell had been lifted, his mind was suddenly empty, the throbbing finally receding. And he was left with his own reflection, staring back at him from the crystalline waters.

"You really are a wreck, aren't you Shane." He said to himself, before tearing himself away, walking over and sitting down on a large tree trunk that was nearby, facing away from the lake. A pity party was something he didn't want or need now, and he knew better than to look back to the past. Keep moving forward, get through each day.

Shane sat there, day dreaming, deeply entrenched in his thoughts, however he was snapped out of them when he heard footsteps coming his way. They were moving too quickly to be walking, so whoever was causing them must be jogging. And Shane knew who the only person who'd be out jogging this early. Alex. He'd heard the jock mention a few times in conversation that he went jogging round the lake in the mornings, though he was yet to actually encounter him doing this. But it looked like he might be about too.

Sure enough, it was Alex jogging. He was still a good way away, but now close enough the the features of his body could be identified, but Alex hadn't noticed Shane yet. And Shane was incredibly grateful for this. Alex was jogging shirtless, just some white trainors and his usual green basketball shorts. And while Shane was really appreciative of the view, especially the way he knew those shorts would accentuate Alexs ass, that wasn't what drew his attention.

Alexs entire junk, including his ballsack, had just sort of... fallen out of the shorts and were just... bouncing around in the morning breeze. That alone was enough to both shock Shane and give him a boner, but what really got him going was the size of that rock solid dick. It looked at least 9 inches, but almost definitely more, and Alex just had it out on display in the open air, probably thinking no one would see him.

Shane laughed internally, briefly pondering whether he should let him know he was there and he'd seen, and the result was a resounding yes. So he called out.

"Hey, Alex!" Shane shouted to him, and what this resulted in was a simultaneously hilarious and erotic sequence of movement. Alex's head jerked up, and his eyes met with Shanes for a brief moment before they filled with panic and horror. He immediately tried to shove his junk back into his shorts, but only succeeded in pushing them down fully, leaving the athelte fully naked. Unfortunately for the both of them, Shane only got this uninterrupted view of Alexs dick for a few seconds as his shorts, now down at his feet, quickly got tangled up, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. He lay on his front on the ground for a few moments, desperately trying to catch his breath while Shane just stared at his bare ass, before he quickly jumped to his feet, pulling his shorts up and over his now soft junk, before smiling and jogging over to were Shane was sitting.

"Hey... so listen, sorry about that man. I always get hard when I work out, and because of my size, it always just kinda pops out. Usually there's no one around to see, so I usually just leave it out in the open. Sometimes I just jack off." Alex said as Shane listened attentively. "So, I'd appreciate it you didn't tell anyone about this." Alex requested, and Shane just nodded, a little taken aback at how openly Alex discussed these things.

"Thanks so much dude." Alex said, obviously relieved. Shane thought he'd just continue along his way at this point, but to his surprise, he came and sat down next to him.

"So... why are you out here so early?" Alex asked, and Shane, though usually anti-social, was willing to talk too him. Besides, if Alex was going to be that honest with him, he might as well return the favour.

"I was just really hung over, and I find that the cold water helps. A lot." Shane admitted, acutely aware of Alexs bare, sweaty arm pressed against his own.

"Wow. I would normally shame you for drinking, but you literally just caught me with my dick out, so I'll keep my mouth shut!" Alex said, and the two laughed together, before falling silent. Not awkward, just a content silence, and Shane took advantage of Alex looking around the environment and made sure to get an eyeful of Alexs bare chest. The tanned skin was positively glistening with sweat, and it took all of Shanes self control not to reach out and play with his nipples, sitting on top of the muscular pecs like two jewels in a crown.

"So, um... Shane? I know it's none of my business, but... why were you all the way over here, instead of by the ranch?" Alex queried, genuinely interested in the answer.

"I guess because I just didn't want Jasmine to see me in that state. I already feel ashamed enough about myself without having her feel it too." Shane said, depressed as he kicked around at the air with his shoe.

"Well, maybe she won't be ashamed. Don't try to anticipate her actions. You could make a huge mistake if you distance yourself from her." Alex said, a little surprised that he'd come up with that.

"Look, you don't know her like I do. So can we just drop it, please?" Shane said.

"Yeah, but-"

"I said drop it." Shane said, his voice calm and controlled, but obviously angry and upset. An awkward silence descended upon the pair, the only sounds coming from the wildlife. Alex was the first to speak.

"Okay, well..." Alex sighed, suddenly painfully aware of the futility of continuing the conversation. "This is pointless. If your just going to be like this, I might as well just leave you alone." Alex said, disappointed that he couldn't change Shane's mind, and standing up. He sighed one last time, before turning and jogging away. Shane watched him leave for a moment, before an idea suddenly entered his head.

"Wait!" Shane shouted, suddenly perking up. Alex stopped running and spun around, a slight glimmer of hope leaking into his eyes.

"Come back a moment?" Shane asked, and Alex did as asked, jogging back over. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Shane.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, his voice clearly eager.

"You really wanna make be feel better? Ok then. Strip." Shane says demandingly. For a moment, Alex looks shocked, confusion filling his eyes.

"W-What?" He says, stuttering for quite possibly the first time in his life.

"You heard me. Get naked."

Alex said nothing. Shane thought he'd gone too far, that Alex was about to turn away and run, spreading rumours about Shane on his way. But then he spoke. "Wouldn't you prefer I give you a little show? You may have seen, but I've got nothing on under this." Alex stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips, almost presenting his cloth-covered bulge to Shane.

"Commando. Nice..." Shane said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Alex moved his hips back and forth, his rock solid erection clear in the shorts.

"It's purely for ease of movement! Though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't convenient..." Alex said, laughing at his own joke.

"You first." Alex said, trying to get Shane to strip as well. But Shane was having none of it.

"You don't give the orders here, bucko." Shane said commandingly, watching as the outline of Alex's hard cock twitched at his statement. "However, since you asked so nicely, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." At this point, Shane stood up off of the tree trunk and pulled his hoodie off his body and dropped it onto the tree trunk, then proceeding to lift his t-shirt over his head, taking it off and placing it on the tree trunk, before doing the same to his trousers, leaving him just his his boxers. Then, to Alex's surprise, he whipped them off too, leaving him standing there completely naked with his rock solid 8 inch cock jutting out.

"Okay. Now that's out of the way, you said something about a show?" Shane said, grinning as Alex shook himself out of shock and grinned, doing as asked. He placed both his hands on his pecs, immediately beginning to twist and pinch his nipples, letting out a slight moan of pleasure.

"Fuck..." Shane said, beginning to stroke his dick as he enjoyed the private show the jock was giving him.

Alex continued to tease and rub at his pecs, the skin still glowing with sweat, and the brown nubs on them hardening under the intense stimulation. However, there was something a bit more important at hand, and that something was currently straining with all of its impressive might to get free of its confines. So, Alexs hands left his pecs and ran down his sweaty body, rubbing his abs on the way, before they reached his bulge. He caressed it slightly, giving the giant 10 inches a few gentle strokes through the cloth, before removing his hands completely and thrusting his hips outwards, shaking his junk at Shane.

"You like?" Alex said, grinning as he continued shaking his package.

"Fuck yeah I like." Shans said approvingly. "Now let me see that ass!" he demanded. Alex immediately did as commanded, turning around and lowing his shorts enough that his asscheeks could only just be fully seen, showing his tanned, smooth, hairless asscheeks to Shane. Demonstrating how firm it was, he reached behind himself with one hand to grope his right cheek, slapping it. Then he bent over, exposing his pretty pink hole. He teased the rim slightly with his finger, before thrusting it inside, beginning to gently finger fuck himself. He hit his prostate with it, causing him to moan loudly. Shane was suddenly incredibly glad they were both so far into the woods early in the morning. It meant there was no chance of anyone hearing them. Alex added a second finger, but was abruptly stopped as Shane interrupted.

"Take your shorts off and get over here." Shane demanded, and Alex couldn't be happier to be rid of it, quickly whipping it off and letting his cock spring free, bobbing around in the cool morning breeze, before bounding over to where Shane was sitting.

"So, what do you want me to do first?" Alex said, flashing his signature cheeky grin and looking as confident as ever.

"Anything?" Shane asked.

"Anything you want I'll do." Alex said, his eyes full of trust and honesty, telling Shane he really would.

"Okay... well, to tell the truth... I kinda have to take a piss..." Shane admitted, taken aback a little at the way Alexs eyes lit up.

"Sure dude, just let loose!" Alex said, sinking to his knees and placing himself directly under Shane's dick.

"Fuck..." Shane moaned as he started pissing, drenching the brunette in the stream. Alex just revelled in it, quite turned on by the warm liquid running down his body. Shane reached down and grasped his boner, enabling him to aim the stream, targeting Alexs brown hair first, drenching it in his piss, before moving his aim down to the jocks mouth. Alex swiftly opened it, trying to catch some of the golden liquid in his mouth, and all he could he swallowed. Finally, Shane pointed his dick down to Alexs crotch, pissing onto his junk. The sensations of it landing onto his rock solid length felt amazing, but Alex could feel the stream weakening as Shanes bladder emptied. And so, as the final drops left Shane's body, Alex moved forward and closed his lips round the head of his cock, capturing and drinking the final bit.

"Shit!" Shane roared as Alex began to blow Shane, moving his lips up and down, from head to hilt. His tongue ran under his foreskin before quickly throwing his head down, taking the entire 8 inches down his throat, choking slightly but managing to keep it there.

"Fuck, Alex. Never have though you'd be this good at sucking dick." Shane said, running his hands through Alexs now wet hair as he suckled gently on his cock.

"Don't know why. I've had a lot of experience." Alex said, winking on word 'experience', and stopping sucking for a moment to say that, jerking Shanes cock in replacement momentarily, before getting right back too it.

"Shit, stop man, stop stop stop stop, fuck!" Shane yelled, suddenly very happy there was no one around to hear them, before yanking Alex off his dick.

"What's wrong?" Alex said, concern gracing his features as he stood up.

"Nothing, I just was really close to cumming. Just... give me a few moments to recover, then we'll right back to it." Shane said, panting lightly.

"Whatever you want dude." Alex said, happy to wait. "I'll just take a quick dip in the lake while you do to wash all this piss off me." And with that, Alex turned and ran to the lake, hard cock bobbing and waving wildly in the air as he did, and cannonballed into it.

Shane watched, unable to see him as Alex was fully submerged. But then, suddenly, Alex burst out of the water before clambering out somewhat gracefully before walking over to where Shane was standing, his package still rock solid despite the freezing water.

"There. All clean. Hey, dude, are you okay?" Alex said, waving his hands in front of Shane.

"Uhhhh..." Shane said, hypnotized by the view of Alexs muscles stretching as he walked, water dripping down his body. Alex was already really sexy, that was true of all the men in Pelican Town, but this was a whole different level. Suddenly, Alex clapped, and Shane was pulled out of his stupor.

"Hey. Dude!" Alex said.

"Oh. Hey. What?" Shane said.

"Ummm... okay? So, what do you want now?"

"That depends..." Shane said thoughtfully. "Will you let me spank you?"

"Of course dude. Remember, I'll do absolutely anything you want." Alex grinned, his asscheeks tingling in anticipation as he went over to Shane and bent over his knees where he was sitting, his hard cock pressed up against Shanes thigh.

"Fuck..." Shane said quietly to himself as he admired Alexs pretty much perfect ass, the two firm, muscled cheeks and the amazingly tight hole between them just waiting to be fucked. Then, he lifted his right hand up, before bringing it down hard, striking his right asscheek, repeating this motion over and over again. Each time his hand made a connection Alex let out a low moan, and Shane felt his cock twitch against his leg.

With his each hit Alex lurched forward slightly by the power, the slight pain mingling with the much more prominent pleasure caused by Shane's slaps. Shane soon brought his other hand into the mix, spanking both cheeks at the same time.

He didn't know how long he'd been going, it had all flown by so fast, but Alexs tanned ass was already gaining a rosy red hue. He'd probably done enough, and his hand came to rest on his ass. It didn't stay there long though, as it quickly slipped between his cheeks to finger his sweaty hole, one finger slipping in first. It quickly found the athletes prostate, rubbing and prodding it, before Shane added a second finger, Alexs hungry hole swallowing it greedily.

Suddenly, he retracted his fingers, drawing a small whine from Alex, before telling Alex to stand up. After he did so, he himself repositioned so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass facing towards Alex.

"Okay, enough foreplay. Get over here and fuck me!" Shane demanded, and Alex quickly scrambled to comply, placing the head of his dick against Shanes hole, applying a little pressure but not enough to actually push in.

"Are you sure your ready? I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite, umm... big..." Alex said cautiously.

"Fuck yeah I am! Get in!" Shane commanded, and Alex was quick to do so, beginning to push into his ass.

It felt like it took forever to Shane, but eventually Alex's muscular thighs met Shanes. Suddenly, Shane realized that he had the entire 10 inches of Alex had been sheathed up his ass. This was definitely the biggest thing he'd ever had inside him, and the way it stretched his walls was so good, he was loving the burn. It already felt amazing, but he was sure it would get better once the athlete started moving.

"Alex! Move! I'm not going to break!" Shane demanded. Alex chuckled, deep and contagious, before doing as Shane asked, fucking his slow, yet powerful, taking full advantage of his impressive muscles to really drill in and out.

"Ohh fuck..." Shane managed to force out in-between pants and groans, each thrust completely rocking his world. They were only a few second in, and Shane could already tell this was going to be the best fuck he'd ever had. Sam and Sebastian were enthusiastic, he'd give them that, but they were also inexperienced. Not that they were bad, they were still really good, that's why he joined them so often, and they were getting better, but Alex clearly knew what he was doing, and had stamina to boot. Plus, he was really hot. Shane moaned, Alexs long rod striking his prostate. Alex grinned, and immediately refocused his thrusts to that spot, getting it every time from now on. Shane was loving it.

Behind him, Alex was having all kinds of fun, watching Shane writhe and groan around his dick. Shane was relatively tight, hugging his cock, but his real strength lay in his ability. Shane was clearly an experienced guy, and that shone through, the various different tricks and techniques he was employing making Alex moan and groan. Alex thought he knew everything there was to know about taking a dick from his time on his gridball team in college, but clearly he could learn a lot from Shane.

"Ahhh, fuck me..." Shane groaned as Alex continued to thrust in and out, the head of his long, thick, uncut cock rubbing Shanes prostate all the right ways as he fucked in and out, in and out. Alex reached out with one hand to grasp Shanes hair, running his hand through it. Shane continued to shake, groan and barely stay on his hands and knees, always so close to collapsing around the monster dick inside him, sending powerful urges ricocheting through his body with every strong, independent thrust into Shanes fuck hole.

At last Shane had decided. Alex was definitely the best fucker he'd ever had. He and his lengthy, fat dick had made him feel things deep inside he'd never felt before, and Alex always knew just what to do to make them both feel good. However, now it was his turn.

"Hey Alex, you'll still do whatever I want right?" Shane asked, placing a hand on Alexs thigh to get him to stop thrusting for a moment.

"Of course." He said, stopping just as his cock was fully sheathed, leaving the whole 10 inches inside of Shane.

"Great. Pull out then." Shane demanded, and Alex did as he asked, a little confused but going along with it. As soon as his dick had fully left, Shane leapt up from his position, and sat down on the edge of the tree trunk, the wood ending where his knees were, leaving the rest dangling off and his dick pointing up towards the sky as he relaxed back onto his elbows.

"Come here and sit on my cock." Shane said, enjoying the power he had over the athlete right now. Alexs eyes widened, before his pupils dilated in lust, and he nodded yes, no words needed. Wasting no time, Alex jumped up and straddled Shane, positioning his body so his asshole was just resting on Shanes dick.

"You ready?" Alex asked, using his cheeky grin as he rocked his body back and forth, teasing Shane as his hole rubbed against the head of Shane's dick.

"Of course." Shane said trying to keep himself together, making himself look calm, collected, and generally disinterested on the outside. Alex, perceptive lad that he was, picked up on this. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he was amazing with people.

"Nah, I don't think you want it." Alex said, applying a little pressure so that the very, very tip of Shanes dick breached his tight ring, but no more could pass.

"I do!" Shane said.

"Okay then. Beg." Alex said, feeling a strong sense of pride as he as used his body to goad Shane.

"What?" Shane said, the colour draining from his face as he felt the tables turn.

"You heard me. Beg. You wanna fuck this sweet ass, you gotta work for it."

Shane contemplated his actions. On the one hand he could just get up and leave Alex here in the woods, dignity intact. However, Alexs ass was really nice, and Shane knew that if he got up and walked away he'd never get the opportunity again. So, he swallowed his pride, and spoke up.

"Please Alex. I want that hole so bad. Please bounce up and down on my cock, please! I want you so bad!" Shane moaned, and it seemed to be enough for Alex.

"That's more like it." Alex said as he gently began to let gravity take effect, pulling him down onto Shanes dick until his ass met Shane's thighs.

Fuck... Shane thought as Alex stopped to let himself adjust. Alexs ass really was amazing, both inside and out. The heat was incredible, and it was so, so ridiculously tight. However, he could tell Alex wasn't virginal despite how hard the walls gripped his cock. Then, with no prior warning whatsoever, Alex lifted himself up, and immediately threw himself back down, setting a lightning pace. Alex liked to get fucked hard and fast, and the sheer speed he used demonstrated this perfectly.

"Fuckin' shit fuck!" Alex yelled loudly as Shanes cock struck his prostate for the first time, causing Alex to look downwards to where he could see Shanes stomach and treasure trail, but more specifically his cock swinging around madly in the air.

From Shanes point of view he could see the entire front of Alexs body, dick, balls, and where his own dick entered Alexs ass body. He wouldn't lie: watching this young, sexy, muscled hunk fuck himself on Shanes cock just did things to him, and this was probably the hardest he'd ever been. As it turns out, Alex was brilliant at both giving and receiving, and Shane couldn't be happier at this revelation.

"You are full of surprises today Alex. I would never had guessed you'd be so good at taking a dick!" Shane said, grinning as he watched Alex bounce up and down.

"Thank you, but as I said earlier, I don't know why. I've had a lot of experience." Alex grinned, winking again, forcing his speech out in-between pants, moans, groans and just general 'oh, fuck my ass...'s.

Alex continued to lift himself up and down, positioning his body so that Shanes dick hit his prostate 100% of the time. He clearly knew what he was doing, almost definitely from the 'experience' he mentioned earlier. It felt amazing, and Shane briefly wondered who the mystery man was that had taught Alex to ride a dick so well. However, those thoughts were quickly pushed from his mind when Alex, somehow still bouncing his sweaty, muscled hole up and down on Shanes length throughout all this, leant forward until he was basically lying on top of him, his ripped chest against Shanes and his sweaty 10 incher sandwiched between them, bringing the two face to face as Alex continued to rhythmically pulse his ass up and down around Shane.

"C'mon, give me this dick... fuck yes, shit... fuck my ass..." Alex moaned, his dirty mouth a huge turn on for Shane, and Alex probably felt Shanes cock twitch deep within him.

"You like this? You like the way my tight hole slides up and down your dick? C'mon dude, fuck the shit outta me. Make me your fuckin' little bitch." Alex yelled, riding with renewed vigour as his orgasm approached. Unfortunately, Shane could feel his coming too.

"Ah shit... Alex, is it okay if I cum in you?" Shane asked, a little nervous to here the response. But he had nothing to fear.

"Fuck yeah dude! Fill me up." Alex demanded, yet another grin adorning his face as his cock spasmed, unleashing a thick wave of cum, partially onto Shanes stomach, but it mainly hit the tree trunk around his body. Feeling Alexs hot spunk hit his abdomen was the tipping point for Shane, and he was soon painting Alexs walls white with his sticky essence.

The two continued cumming for a few moments, Alex coming to a halt, sitting on Shanes thighs with his dick still lodged up his ass. As soon as he was done though, he rose up and off, gifting Shane a brief glimpse of his asshole leaking with Shanes cum, before he came round and sat next to Shane, just like they had before the sex had begun.

"So, dude. I gotta go. My grandparents will be wondering were I went. But listen, if you ever get too depressed again, call a doctor." Alex said, concerned for Shanes mental health.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before." Shane said rolling his eyes. But Alex wasn't done yet.

"However, if you ever need some stress relief, a.k.a, fucking that stress out into my ass, just come find me." Alex offered. Shane gave a genuine smile, a rarity in itself.

"Now that's an offer I will definitely follow up on." Shane said, smiling as his eyes met Alexs. The pair just stared at each other for a few moments, before Alex cleared his throat.

"Okay, I really, really have to go now." He said, standing up and reaching for his shorts, but Shane grabbed his hand before he picked them up.

"Can I make one last request?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Leave your shorts here with me. Walk home naked." Shane grinned, and Alex did too.

"Okay. Deal." Alex said, before he turned and began walking back home.

"Later!" He shouted, and Shane replied in turn, deciding not to tell him about the steady stream of Shanes cum making it's way down the jocks leg. He'd realize sooner or later.

Shane sat on the tree trunk for a while, thinking of the mornings events, before he got up, got dressed, and picked up Alexs green basket ball shorts. The memories would provide a lot of material for his wank bank, but until he could return to that monster cock and the sweet, sweet ass that accompanied it, jerking off into Alexs basketball shorts would have to make do. He fully intended to take Alex up on that offer of 'stress relief', and he couldn't wait for their next meet-up. And on that note, he turned round and left, leaving the tree trunk splattered with Alexs cum in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, as per usual, tell me what pairing, situation, or just general idea you want to see next down below! I was asked about this, so just to make it clear: I will do chapters for _any_ of the men in Stardew Valley, not just the Bachelors, so feel free to fling any request my way no matter how crazy, because I might just do it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! Tell me what pairing you want to see for the next chapter!


End file.
